Your Story, Pinky Girl
by NHL-chan
Summary: Ah, hari ini kau datang lagi, gadis merah jambu.Ayo, ceritakanlah kisahmu kali ini, kisah Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Happy birthday, Sakura! This is for you. AU, Typo s , second POV.


Ah, kau datang lagi, gadis merah jambu. Kisah apalagi yang akan kau ceritakan? Aku tak sabar menantikannya, menantikan ekpresimu, suaramu, dan tentu ceritamu.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just another SasuSaku drabble**

**Happy birthday, Miss Cherry Blossom**

"Hey, kau tahu tidak? Hari ini aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke-_kun _saat tugas drama!" Oh, lihatlah! Wajahmu terlihat sangat gembira. Senyum manis merekah di bibir mungilmu, menambah kesan manis yang semakin kuat dalam dirimu. Dengan riang kau melempar beberapa bebatuan kecil ke dalam danau dengan riang. Burung-burung kecil yang ada di sekitarmu terlihat sedikit terganggu, mereka mengepakkan sayap-sayap indahnya menjauhimu. Aku pun ada di sini, memperhatikanmu dari belakang. Ah, helaian dedaunanku jatuh, dan salah satunya hinggap di rambut yang sewarna dengan daunku itu.

"Dan, di dalam drama itu kami adalah sepasang sahabat! Aku sangat bersyukur karena aku tidak pingsan saat adegan Sasuke-_kun_ memelukku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Kuharap degup jantungku tidak terdengar olehnya,"

Hari ini pun kau membawakan cerita yang sama, kisah Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha, teman sebangkumu yang kau sukai. Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarmu, celotehan riangmu menjadikan hari-hari terkhirku mekar di musim semi ini semakin berwarna. Musim semi saat kau duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini hari terakhir aku berjumpa dengan Sasuke-_kun._ Sasuke-_kun_ akan pindah ke Suna nanti sore," Nada suaramu terdengar sedih. Memang aku tak dapat melihatnya, tapi aku yakin kini sinar matamu meredup. Kali ini tak ada senyuman dan tawa yang menghiasi kisahmu. Andai kau tahu, danau, bunga-bunga, rerumputan, dan para burung juga ikut berduka bersamamu. Kristal-kristal bening meluncur pelan dari kelopak matamu, memabasahi pipimu yang kemerahan menahan tangis dan emosi yang campur aduk. Dengan sigap kau menghapus jejak air mata itu, namun air mata itu tetap mengalir tak henti meski sudah kau larang.

"Padahal akhir-akhir ini aku bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tak mau dia pergi, setidaknya aku ingin menyamaikan perasaanku dulu untuknya,"

Hari ini, musim semi saat kau duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, kau membawakan kisah pilu untuk kami.

.

"Hey, tak terasa sudah tiga tahun aku tak bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke-_kun_," Kau mencoba tersenyum, namun matamu tak mampu berbohong. Kenapa? Lagi-lagi kau menangis.

"Dia pasti sudah punya pacar cantik di sana," Tawamu yang hambar mengisi kesunyian di daerah danau ini. "Ahaha, untuk apa aku menangis? Sasuke-kun sendiri pasti tidak pernah memikirkanku, 'kan? Bahkan mungkin dia sudah melupakanku. Kami hanya teman sebangku biasa, tak bisa lebih,"

Lagi kau terseyum nanar. Dan kami tidak pernah menyangka senyuman nanarmu di musim semi saat kau berusia 17 tahun akan menjadi senyuman nanar terakhir yang kau berikan.

.

Hari ini musim semi, seharusnya kami melihatmu yang sudah 20 tahun di sini. Tapi kami tak kunjung melihatmu. Kau ke mana? Kami rindu kisahmu, di mana kau? Padahal kau janji akan terus datang setip tiga tahun sekali. Tapi tahun ini?

Sebagai ganti, hari ini ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di tempatmu, tepi danau yang tenang. Pemuda itu sangatlah tampan. Seandainya kau ada di sini, siapa tahu pemuda itu dapat mengobati lukamu dan membuatmu luka akan kenangan tentang Sasuke-mu. Kami sendiri belum pernah melihat Uchiha yang kau angankan itu, tapi kami dapat membayangkan betapa menawannya dia dari kisahmu.

Pemuda tadi terlihat gusar, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang tipis yang manusia sebut telepon genggam. Jemari pemuda itu menari lincah di atas telepon genggam itu, setelahnya benda itu didekatkan ke telinganya.

"Kau di mana?" Suara _baritone_ pemuda itu terdengar jelas dan berat. Jika boleh kami tebak, umur pemuda itu mungkin sama denganmu, Sakura.

"...Cepat kemari," Pemuda itu mengakhiri pembicaraan via teleponnya dan kembali terdiam. Tangan kekarnya sesekali bergerak jahil, membentuk ombak kecil di danau itu. Lihat, pemuda itu tersenyum menawan sekali. Andai aku manusia, aku pasti jatuh hati padanya. Hey, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjatuhkan hatiku padanya? Oke, itu lelucon yan tidak lucu.

Srak, srak, tap, tap

Siapa di sana? Suara langkah kakinya terdengar riang, pasti orang yang sedang menuju ke sini sedang melompat-lompat. Apakah itu orang yang kau tunggu, wahai anak Adam?

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sudah lama?" Ya ampun, benarkah itu suaramu? Suara itu... terdengar sangat familiar bagiku.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kau mulai menampakkan rupamu. Rupa seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah jambu dan mata emerald. Sosok yang sangat kurindukan. Hey, apakah tadi Sakura baru saja memanggil pemuda itu Sasuke-_kun_? Kuharap pendengaranku normal, meski aku hanya sebatang pohon.

"Tidak juga," Sasuke menajawab pertanyaanmu disertai senyuman. Oh, sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin banyak berharap, tapi apa yang bisa kukatakan saat melihat realita yang sebegini jelas?

Kau duduk di sebelah Sasuke-mu. Kalian bercanda, meski hanya kau yang mendominasi. Sasuke hanya sesekali menjawab singat atau tersenyum lembut. Kau balas tersenyum. Senyum itu, senyum yang sangat kurindukan, senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajah cantikmu saat membicarakan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang kini juga sedang menatapmu lembut dan membalas senyumanmu. Jarak diantara kalian berdua semakin menipis. Dan aku hanya dapat menjadi saksi bisu kejadian manis itu.

Musim semi saat kau berusia 20 tahun, aku tidak akan melupakan momen ini. Biarkanlah danau dan pohon sakura ini menjadi saksi bisu kisah kalian, kisah Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha yang berakhir bahagia. Dan ingatlah, kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku, gadis merah jambu.

.

**Owari**

Happy Birthday, Sakura-_hime_! ^^

Sasuke-_baka_! Cepet balik ke Konoha dan segera lamar Sakura-mu! XD

Ok, saya gak mau banyak omong, saya harap kesediannya mereview ^^

.

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Flame?**

**.**

**Sweet smile**

**.**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
